rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Keypad Rabbids
Keypad Rabbids is the 22nd episode of the first season of Rabbids Invasion. It aired alongside Special Agent Rabbids and Schnoz Rabbid Cast Damien Laquet- Rabbids Plot The episode starts with a rabbid talking into a flipflop like a phone, until his foot sticks to a wad of chewing gum on the sidewalk. After several tries, he manages to get unstuck after a guy runs the rabbid over with his suitcase, only to get stuck on the sidewalk again when he tries to stomp on a fly that lands on his foot. He eventually unsticks his foot again, but as the gum is still on his foot, he's stuck on the sidewalk a third time as he walks. He sees a man with a cane walking, and grabs his leg as he passes, once again getting unstuck. He doesn't notice the man heading toward an apartment building until it's too late, and the man rams his cane on the rabbid's head to make him let go of his leg. The rabbid hops toward the doors and tries to open them, but can't. He looks through the door's mail slot and sees two other rabbids playing with his flipflop. He tries to get their attention, but the pair think that it's a call from the flipflop and try to answer it. The rabbid gets his arm through the mail slot and manages to get the pair's attention, but they just mess around with him. In the process, the gum on the rabbid's foot gets stuck on the apartment door. The pair of rabbids see a man use a keypad to get inside the apartment, and they realize they need to press a set of numbers to get the door open. Unfortunately, they fight over who gets to use the keypad. Meanwhile other people go in and out of the apartment, and the trapped rabbid eventually manages to unstick himself from the door, but is too late to run outside before the door closes. Another man watches the rabbid pair fighting, and when they realize the man is watching, they make up and hug. The man enters the apartment, but as the trapped rabbid waits in excitement for the door to open, it slams him into the wall and he doesn't escape. The pair use a small stepladder to reach the keypad, and one happily pushes random buttons to the annoyance of another person who wants in the apartment. They move out of his way, and the trapped rabbid stands, getting his foot stuck on the floor again. He implores another person for help, but the person doesn't want to play with him. There's a short unseen scuffle that results in the rabbid getting unstuck again, but dazed. Eventually the pair of rabbids decide to charge at the door to force it open, and the trapped rabbid manages to get the gum off his foot and on his hand. As the pair charge into the door again, a woman uses the keypad to get inside, resulting in all three rabbids getting trapped. They rush to the mail slot and call for help, and they see another group of rabbids who are clueless as to where the cries of help are coming from. Characters Rabbids Gallery image-C84F_527BE548.jpg a0gn99g7wfm2.jpg Trivia Scientist_John makes a brief apperance in the beginning pulling a suitcase Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes